


Dream Car

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala isn't Dean's only dream car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Car

He waited until Sam was in the shower before he pulled the box out of his duffel to take another look. He'd rolled his eyes and stuffed it in there earlier, while Sam was still laughing, and hadn't taken in any of the details. Now that he saw it up close, he was kind of impressed. It was in mint condition, a collector's item. If a person wanted to collect such a girly lame-ass thing, that is.

It was a stupid present, and Sam admitted as much. After he'd laughed his ass off at the look on Dean's face, that is. Pink gift wrap, pink box, and inside: the pink Barbie Dream Car Dean had wanted when he was eleven. Bought on eBay for a measly twenty bucks. Sam said he'd even used his own money.

It wasn't that he _liked_ Barbie, or anything. Although she was pretty hot, for a doll. He just liked the car. It wasn't his fault the thing only came in pink.

He hadn't thought about it in years, didn't know Sam even remembered him wanting it. But now that he had it in his hands, Dean remembered the twisted ball of longing he'd lived with in his chest for weeks, staring at the pink box through the window of every toy store they passed. A small warm glow flared in that same spot inside him, and he let himself stroke the hood of the car with a soft touch.

His hand brushed over one of the wheels as he pulled back and set it spinning with a quiet 'rrr' sound. Dean stopped it with one finger, then spun it around again, one ear cocked for the sound of Sam messing around in the bathroom. He eased down onto the floor, holding the car gingerly in one hand as if it might bite, and sat crosslegged between the beds.

The car rolled easily across the carpet, its wheels making that faint 'rrr' sound that was almost like the revving of an engine. Dean tilted his head down to hear better, trying to decide whether it could actually be classified as 'toy car engine' noise or not. He didn't realise he was making the same noise under his breath until he stopped moving the car and the sound kept going. He could hear it clearly in the silence of the room, and stopped, feeling his face heat up even though there was no-one there to see or hear.

Silent. The room was _silent_. There was no sound of running water from the bathroom, no banging or rattling to indicate Sam was still in there, which meant he was about to come _out_ of there, and—

Dean shoved the car into its box and thrust it under his bed out of sight just as Sam opened the bathroom door, emerging dripping and wrapped in a towel. He spotted Dean sitting on the floor, only his head visible above the bed, and frowned in confusion.

"What're you doing down there?"

"Thought I saw a mouse," Dean said. "You done in there?"

"Yeah. Hurry up, I'm starving." Sam walked over to the bed nearest the bathroom and hoisted his duffel onto it, rummaging for clothes. "Water pressure sucks, by the way."

"Perfect."

Dean stood up and shucked off his boots, reaching for clean underwear. He eyed the floor under Sam's bed as he headed for the shower, but the box wasn't visible. He'd have to remember to get it out from under there later.

Sam wasn't in the room when he came back out, but Dean saw his silhouette outside the window, leaning against the side of the car. He wondered why he was out there; then he spotted the pink box sitting in the centre of his bed, and flushed all over again.

"Not a freakin' word," he growled when he joined Sam outside.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sam replied, straight-faced, and Dean grunted. The warmth in his chest flared a little higher.

END


End file.
